


Shoot Your Shot

by snacc_noir



Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, little adrienette, little rival, little steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc_noir/pseuds/snacc_noir
Summary: But then her lashes lowered, that devilish smirk that always poked rage curling her lips again, and that platinum light streamed through those gorgeous, big blue eyes of hers that stared with such intensity."Make me."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738810
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Shoot Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> jeran42 asked:
> 
> 8\. “Make me”
> 
> i. Spy au

“What are you _doing_ here?”

“Same thing as you,” Marinette said in a voice that shamed the passion in his, jerking her gun up so expertly rolled her fingers. “Target practice.”

Adrien’s aghast expression was taken with a sweet smile that levitated his disbelief.

“It’s _eleven p.m_.”

“Almost twelve, actually.” She strutted the alley and fixed the lopsided dummy, swinging her hips to enhance her character’s… iritability. Because Marinette was very iritable.

She might have been attractive—which, no of course that isn’t irrelevant—but _boy_ did the stylish co-worker get on his nerves. Some things she did he swore was out of motivation to aggravate him.

Such as joining him on his solitude shoot out when most everyone was in their comms.

But then there were the _other_ things: Beating him certain drills, somehow being partnered for undercover practices, coincidentally seeing each other in training wings at the _same time_.

Coincidences and very much _not_ coincidences. Like her joining him in the dim-lit shooting arena when he was _sure_ the fellow spy would be sleeping; where he could practice overcoming _her_ skill.

Marinette knew how to press his buttons, because she found him annoying too.

“Yeah, but— why are you here?”

“I need to _practice_ , Adrien.” On cue, she struck her aim and barreled three shots at the stuffed dummy’s stomach, missing none. “Why are you here?”

“I’m practising too,” he said, glaring at her perfect shots, “but I’m sort of here at this hour to be _alone_.”

The derisive smirk the silvery light toned caused his jaw to harden. How did she even _know_ he was here? And she had half her uniform on!

“Alone? Oh, I guess we can be alone together.”

“Don’t beg me with poetry.” He tried not to let a light grin slip, but he just _couldn’t_ with her. They argued so fantastically sometimes that there were often cases neither could help laughing. “I know you’re here just because I’m here - by the way, how _did_ you know I was here?”

“I… didn’t.”

“ _Marinette_.”

She giggled, and _oh no_.

“You left your light on, silly. And I know your worst sport is shooting. I wasn’t that tired and thought I’d come and join you!”

He sighed, rubbing his thumb over the gun grip. Sweet luck he had. He came deliberately to _become better_ than _her_ , and here his intolerable friend was with the wind waltzing in her dark ponytail and moonlight dashing her nose in a way _just right_ to show her freckles -

\- Oh and, shooting with him of course, meaning she was getting practice in as well, which was where he was going with this.

Adrien sought his target, his sparse bullet holes on his stuffed person distant from each other. A body came to his side.

“You look like you want me to leave,” she said, smiling of all things up at him.

He ran a hand through blond tuffs and fiddled with his gun with the other. What game was she playing at? And since when had she gotten so _close_?

Adrien turned, facing her completely. He noticed she no longer held her weapon.

“Yep. You guessed right, little lady.”

“Mhm,” she hummed, crossing arms over her vested chest in a gesture he knew not of the meaning.

But then her lashes lowered, that devilish smirk that always poked rage curling her lips again, and that platinum light streamed through those gorgeous, big blue eyes of hers that stared with such intensity.

“Make me.”

Oh.

Oh _dear_.

Okay. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. “Make me”. That didn’t- those words didn’t have an effect on him _at all_.

His gun dropped.

They were just words. Those eyes she gave him were just eyes. That grin she gave was just a grin.

And that-

The _kiss_ they then unleashed upon each other was just a kiss—

A very overdue, passionate and mutually ignited kiss. Adrien couldn’t pinpoint how many seconds went after her words before her hands gripped his black vest lapels and that smirk was slapped away by another mouth - not like he cared enough to think about it.

Because he was kissing _Marinette_.

Spy, co-worker, beautiful and aggravating Marinette who helped worm tension into any encounter the two had and left him contemplating how frustrating she _really_ was later. But it was always _her_ dropping hints his skull was too thick to pick up, leaving the worked tension to be blindsided on his denying behalf.

And the piles of ignored tension stored were no longer ignored.

Adrien pulled away, only for breath, but before he could dive back in Marinette held a finger up as she panted.

“You still wanna shoot your shot _alone_ , or with me?”

Trying not to get emotional (because yeah he was kind of in love with her too), Adrien held her shoulders and basically pleaded,

“With you.”

Honestly, who cared if she could use a gun better?

**Author's Note:**

> i do crack posts and art on my [ tumblr](https://snacc-noir.tumblr.com/), and... oh yeah, more of these I haven't posted or finished haha......


End file.
